The Veil
by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: "O sun, to tell thee how I hate thy beams That bring to my remembrance from what state I fell, how glorious once above thy sphere." -John Milton, Paradise Lost


And here's yet another quick GO oneshot for y'all. I hope this is good, I've never even attempted writing something even somewhat religious so this is probably terrible but whatevs.

* * *

It was a sunny day and the blonde angel and the dark demon were smiling and laughing as they strolled through the park together, completely oblivious to two beings watching them from just beyond the veil of reality.

"So naïve of the trouble they cause." Lucifer said, turning to glance at the woman beside him. At least God was a woman to his eyes in this moment. Truthfully God was an ever-changing force made up of pure power and love, God was not a he or a she and anyone who claimed differently had no clue what they were talking about. The creator was everything and nothing all at once and currently reaching out to stroke Lucifer's charred, ruined wings.

"In love" God corrected, pulling a hand back as Lucifer shuddered at the contact. "And love will make fools of us all."

Lucifer smiled and glanced away from God and back at his demon hissing sweet remarks in the angel's ear and wished for a moment that he could be such a simple thing. "It does not of you" He remarked, remembering his own love and the things he had done to prove it, and the pain afterwards, the pain that he was still suffering.

God laughed, a huge sound that brought to mind sunrises and crashing waves, a sound that haunted the devil's every moment. "My bright star, love has made me the greatest fool of them all."

Lucifer joined in on the laughter, not because he meant it but because he knew what was expected of him and because he had spent a long time rebelling and sometimes it was just easier to do what the creator wanted.

It had started to rain in the real world. Or the fake world depending on how you looked at it. And the earth was still spinning and hurtling towards the sun and Crowley was groaning over the water ruining his suit and Aziraphale was smiling and miracling an umbrella into existence to hold over his significant other and they were oblivious to anyone else but each other. Or in love. It just depended on one's perspective. Hit with a sudden _need _to make the angel happy Crowley took his hand and leaned close again to continue whispering in the blonde's ear. Aziraphale smiled and tilted his head closer to the taller man's, not wanting to miss a single syllable.

And just beyond the veil God and the Morningstar smiled, this time almost for real, and God waved a hand, turning the harsh downpour of rain into a delicate shower. "Finally someone sees it." God said as the two watched the angel kiss the demon.

"Sees what?" Lucifer asked, eyes still bitter as he watched the couple, ignorant of the misery of others in their happiness.

God glanced at the original fallen angel, recognizing the jealousy in the devil's voice and sighed; some would never and could never change and Lucifer was the symbol of stubbornness. God knew, The Morningstar had been one of the first and most precious of creations after all. "Sees the point of it all." The creator said, turning to walk away just as the demon whispered three precious words to the angel on the other side of the veil.

Lucifer watched God walk away and slowly vanish, although the devil could still feel the power and sickening suffocating love surrounding him, because it never really left, it was eternally there, love, just not the love he wanted. The devil did not turn back around to watch as the blonde angel repeated the demon's words back to him, he did not turn around as lightening streaked across the sky and he certainly did not turn around when it made the couple laugh and run for cover.

* * *

I really hope I didn't offend any religious people? IDK you guys can be easy to offend sometimes, but I only have about 2 years of forced participation of church to go on so i'm sure I got some things wrong. ANYWAYS, review and let me know what you think lovelies!


End file.
